Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *Narrator: The Pokémon School has a guest teacher coming today. I wonder who that visitor could be. *'Faba:' Alola! *'Lillie:' Uh, Faba, what are you doing here? *- *'Faba:' I simply put a request in with Lusamine. I told her that I wanted all of you to experience the joy of science and all of it's wonder. *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Professor, science is awesome! But what kind of science? *'Professor Kukui:' *- *'Double-D:' Everyone, look out! *(But it was too late, the purple laser hits Emerl (Fusion/Chaos/Darkshine), G-merl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie, Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla and Peter Potamus) *'Kiawe:' Ash, no! *'Mallow:' Lillie! Sophocles! *'Kai Urazoe:' Takato! *Suzie Wong: Henry! Terriermon! *Ryo Akiyama: Rika! *- *- *- *Mark EVO: Oh great... *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids! *- *'Ash Ketchum:' All right, what's going on? *'Lillie:' We've been shrunk! *'Sophocles:' Is this for real? *'Emerl:' What the heck is going on?! *'Sora:' I turned small! *'G-merl:' Faba what did you do to us? *'Rika Nonaka:' What have you done to us? *'Keesha Franklin: '''Oh, bad. Oh, bad. Bad. Bad. *Pleakly: *- *- *'Mallow:' Faba why? *'Kiawe:' What have you done!? *'Tai Kamiya:' What did you just do?! *'Faba: It was an accident! *'''Benson: (Turns red in anger) YOU IDIOT! YOU SHRUNK OUR FRIENDS!!! *'Pops: '''Bad show. *'Rika Nonaka:' Look at me! You turned me tiny! *'Sora:' Faba, how could you!? *'Terriermon:' We're tiny like insects! *'Emerl:' It really reminds me of the movie "Honey I Shrunk the Kids!" *'Freakazoid:' Now he tells us. *- *- *'Shadow:' (Growling) I'm so gonna kill you for this! *'Vegeta:' Same here! *'Alex (Madagascar):' We're gonna kill you Faba *'Mark EVO & N.A.N.O.:' CALM DOWN YOU HOT HEADED DUMMIES! *'Bulma:' Welcome to my world. *'Emerl: It's true that we have to turn our friends back to normal, but we can't make good decisions if you're so mad at Faba. *'''Li Showron: Try to turn our friends back to their normal sizes, or I'll let Salamence give you a very painful lesson! *- *(Mark EVO and N.A.N.O. suddenly starts beating up a few member who are really angry at Faba.) *'Mark EVO:' There, that will calm you guys down. *'N.A.N.O.:' Indeed. *Professor Kukui: *- *- *'Mark EVO:' Sorry Professor Kukui and Emerl, but someone needs to calm them down. *'N.A.N.O.:' And shut them up. *'Emerl:' But still it's not very nice to hurt our friends. *'Mark EVO:' They started it... *Emerl: Mark EVO, you and N.A.N.O are grounded for one day. *Mark EVO: Oh man-- WAIT A MINUTE, YOU'RE NOT A FATHER! YOU'RE A TEAM LEADER! *Emerl: I'm still am the leader and you two still grounded. *Mark EVO: Just say something else besides grounded! *N.A.N.O.: JUST GIVE EMERL AN ORDER, GEEZ! *Rattrap: Well welcome to my world, brother. *'Ash Ketchum:' Sophocles! Riding Pikachu is super fun! It's great! So, come on, what's the hurry? *- *- *- *- * *'Alex (Madagascar):' Guys, quit fooling around. *'Rika Nonaka:' He does have a point. Quit having fun already. *(Togedemaru then bounces around and she accidentally knocked Faba's invention down and smashed into pieces) *'Agumon:' Watch out! *(But it was too late, Togedemaru crashes into Pikachu and then it causes the shrunk heroes and Togedemaru to fly in the air) *'Professor Kukui:' Oh, no! *Goku: Ash! *Pan: Lillie! *Krillin: Sophocles! *'Xion:' Emerl! *'Tai Kamiya:' Takato! *Matt Ishida: Henry! *Sora Takenouchi: Rika! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(The crash into the water) *'Professor Kukui:' Uh-oh. *- *- *- *'Mallow:' Oh, no! We have to go after them! *'Kiawe:' Sorry, Rowlet. It's an emergency. Go after Ash and the others! (He threw Rowlet in the air, only to discover Rowlet is still flying in it's sleep) Stop flying in your sleep! Professor, could the Ultra Guardians deploy? It's a code red. *'Professor Kukui:' Right. Off course. *Balto: Roger, we need your help too. *Gavin: Its a good thing you got your mother's eyes *Roger: *- *- *- *(Cut to Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sakura, Li, Madison and Meilin in their Ultra Guardian uniforms hop on their Pokemon as they took off to fly in order to search for the tiny heroes) *'Sakura Avalon:' Hang on, Emerl, Ash and the others... we're coming. *(Cut to the tiny heroes riding on Togedemaru on water) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Tsareena! *(The heroes are washed in the shore) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Rika Nonaka:' Quiet! *(The heroes turns to Rika) *'Rika Nonaka:' I am so sick and tired of being so tiny. Have either of you ever had a good idea?! *'Ash Ketchum:' Uh... once? *Rika Nonaka: *- *- *- *- *(Then a rolling Togedemaru was stopped by the Alolan Persian) *'Lillie:' A Persian! *'Sora:' What is it doing here? *- *- *(Alolan Persian kicks the knocked out Togedemaru as the heroes runs) *- *- *(Cut to Mallow founds the knocked out Togedemaru rolling down the street) *'Mallow:' Togedemaru, are you okay? *- *- *(Cut to the Alolan Persian is chasing the tiny heroes) *- *- *'Guilmon:' We're trapped! *Emerl: *- *(As the Alolan Persian prepares to attack the tiny heroes but then Zwelious shows up defending them) *'All Heroes:' Zwelious! *'Rika Nonaka:' Sakura's Zwelious! *Sakura Avalon: You leave my friends alone you bad Alolan Persian. *'Mallow:' Tsareena, it's time to help them out! *Nigel Uno: Kids Next Door Battle Station! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Sakura Avalon:' Zwelious, use Double Hit! *(Zwelious uses Double Hit and hit Alolan Persian) *'Sakura Avalon:' That's it, Zwelious! Keep up the good work! Try Dragon Claw! *(Zwelious suddenly feels strange and starts to evolve) *All Heroes: (gasped) *Mallow: Zwelious! *Sage Date: What's happening? *Ash Ketchum: It looks like Zwelious is starting to evolving. *Yami Yugi: Yes, you're right Ash. *Emerl: Evolving? *Bloom: Whoa! *(Zwelious evolves into Hydreigon) *Sakura Avalon: Zwelious you evolved. *Ully Yamano: Look Mia her Zwelious has evolved what form he is now? *Mia Koji: Her Zwelious evolved into Hydreigon. *Rowen Hashiba: Rotom analyzes him. *Rotom Pokedex: You got it Rowen. Hydreigon the Brutal Pokemon a Dark/Dragon type and the evolved form of Zwelious. The small heads on Hydreigon's arms don't have brains, but they can still eat. Any movement within its line of sight will be greeted with a frightening attack. *(Hydreigon roar at Alolan Persian as Alolan Persian growls at Sakura's newly evolved Hydreigon.) *She-Hulk: Oh yeah Persian you help turn her Zwelious evolved into one seriously chesse of Hydreigon. *'Sakura Avalon:' Hydreigon, use Tri Attack! *(Hydreigon fires Tri Attack on the Alolan Persian) *Kiawe: Awesome Hydeigon is super strong. *(Hydreigon use Dragon Pulse as her new moves.) *Mallow: Her Hydreigon learn to use Dragon Pulse. *'Sakura Avalon:' Wow! Hydreigon, that's great! You've learned how to use Dragon Pulse! *(Tsareena use Magical Leaf and hit Alolan Persian) *Sakura Avalon: That's right Alolan Persian you better run. *Mallow: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Pikachu sneezes blowing the tiny heroes and then magically turn them back to their normal size) *'All Heroes:' We're normal! *'Emerl:' I'm back to being normal size! *'Takato Matsuki:' Yes! *Ash Ketchum: *Optimus Primal: *- *- *(Cut back to the Pokemon School) *Faba: *- *- *(Togedemaru is now giant size.) *'Sophocles': My Togedemaru! *Professor Kukui: Faba! *'Benson:' (Turns red and growls) YOU REALLY SCREWED UP THIS TIME!!!! *'Mr. Krabs': (growls) Alright, that does it. (turns to Faba and grabs him by the shirt) Faba, you are hereby FIRED!!! (punches him in the face) Mr. Squidward, will you do the honors? *'Squidward': (grabs Faba and drags him to the door) Let me help you slip into something more comfortable, sir. Like the dump! (kicks Faba out of the school) *- *- *- *- *'Mark EVO:' That's good... But like I said before, any of you angry guys do the same on Philmac, we'll seriously kill you. *'N.A.N.O.:' Yeah... What he said. *- *- *- *'Mark EVO:' On second thought... N.A.N.O., Let's kill them now! *'N.A.N.O.:' Understood. *(Mark grabs a big axe and N.A.N.O. grabs a big scythe.) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Sakura's Zweilous evolves into Hydreigon. *(the episode ends)